For many years, rice has been the mainstay of life for a large proportion of the world's population. Since the crop is necessarily grown in moist, tropical climates, it is necessary to protect the crop against phytopathogens in order to obtain a satisfactory yield. One of the most important phytopathogens which afflicts rice is Piricularia oryzae, the causative organism of rice blast.
This invention provides a new method of reducing the adverse effects of rice blast.
A few prior publications are important to the understanding of the background of this invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,681 and 3,839,569 disclosed the fungicidal efficacy of tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinolines and s-triazolo-[4,3-a]quinolines, respectively. Belgian Pat. No. 803,098 and West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,249,350 disclosed that certain imidazoquinoxalines were also useful as agricultural fungicides.